On the Beat
by WriteFF13
Summary: Worlds Collide bonus. Lightning and Cloud are close to leaving Edge and traveling through time, but they need the Final Artefact, which is in the hands of a certain Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku.To retrieve it, they must don their own mics and take up the stage.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is usually against my rules of not revealing stuff of a story before the story is even at that point, but I made an exception here. Reviews are welcome! I was surprised to see this story _hadn't been reviewed_ at all, considering it has multiple VOCALOIDS in it... me sad.

Write on and **R&R**,

**WriteFF13 **

* * *

**.:Worlds Collide: On the Beat .0:. **

_Chapter ?-Beat_

"Brillant idea, Cloud, just brilliant."

"…"

"Tch."

The pink-haired soldier stalked away and leaned against the opposite brick wall, crossing her ankles and arms. She squinted her eyes shut, feeling the familiar pounding of a headache coming on. She wondered if magic could fix it or not. Cloud was peering around a corner, searching the crowd for someone.

"Where is Yuffie, anyways? It's been nearly twenty minutes. Concert starts in half that time," Lightning said impatiently, clucking her tongue.

"She's right, kupo. We have to hurry!" Mog chirped near his place at Cloud's shoulder. The plump moogle now adorned a wolf head keychain on his clockwork wand, courtesy of Cloud Strife. "Monty, go look for her!"

The irritable moogle turned to him with this crossed eyes and crossed his short arms in annoyance. "Why me? You're the fat one, kupo. You could use the exercise."

"_Whaaaat? _Did you just call me _fat_, kupo?" Mog took aim at Monty and chucked his wand, striking Mont Blanc square in the chest and sending him careening through the air towards Lightning.

Lightning's hand shot out and gripped Monty's face in her hand, muffling his cries of protest. She finally opened her eyes and gestured with a finger for Mog to come forward. Releasing Monty, she fixed them with the infamous Farron glare.

"Look here. Cloud and I are about to attempt a near suicide mission in trying to capture this girl, and we are hoping to accomplish this as quickly and as quietly as possible. We c_annot _have two pissed-off moogles bickering the entire time. If you even make so much as a _kupo, _and we're done for. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Lightning pronounced each word with malicious intent, striking each syllable home.

Mog shook with fear and Monty…picked his teeth. Yet they both knew she was serious, and nodded their assent.

Cloud snickered from his position. Lightning joined him in searching for the Wutai ninja. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Nice threads."

"Cloud."

"…?"

"Shut up."

Cloud ignored Lightning's exasperated huff and stepped around the corner, reaching his hand out and snatching a person off the sidewalk. Before the crowd that was flocking into the stadium could notice, Cloud had quickly grabbed Yuffie into their little closed-off alleyway. The moogles ceased their bickering and flew over to join the huddled group.

Yuffie pumped her fist in the air, smiling broadly. "This is going to be one awesome concert! You guys ready?" she chirped, holding up a large bag of clothes, wigs, and makeup.

"…"

"…"

Yuffie, unimpressed by their reactions, reached into the bag and pulled out two wigs, one dark blue and the other pale pink, a shade lighter than Lightning's own hair. She also took out two shirts, one which was sleeveless and exposed midriff, and the other looked fit for a boy band pop singer. She flash a smile and waved the clothes in front the two soldiers.

Cloud and Lightning looked at each other, sighed, and accepted the clothes. Yuffie laid the bag down at their feet and began to edge out of the alleyway.

"Cid rigged the mics so you we could direct you through the operation. Make sure they stay in your ear the whole time!" she jumped into the crowd, jostled and pushed. "Don't worry about how you look! Just play the part! Later!"

Seconds later and she was swept away by the crowd that had begun to flood the tight road that led to Edge's newly-built stadium, not fit for sports, but ready for concerts. Music boomed from inside, shaking the ground; the crowd screamed in anticipation and sang along when they heard a familiar song. Lightning now glared at it, wishing she had blasted the thing when she had the chance.

"Come on. You heard Mog," Cloud grunted and shoved the wig on, already going red in embarrassment. The dark blue wig was slightly spiked at the base of the neck hairline, and bangs hung in Cloud's face. He grabbed the other clothes and stalked to the middle of the alleyway, finding the darkest place behind a garbage bin and changing into his "part".

Lightning averted her eyes, and began to think of strategical escape routes if the situation called for it. She hoped it would't come to that, but…who knew? Lightning and Cloud didn't have the best luck, as their life record clearly showcased.

Lightning looked down at her own clothes and unraveled them…

She swore.

The shirt was light grey with no sleeves; a band also came with the bundle to be wrapped around her right forearm. A strange piece of metal was attached to the base of the neck, which looked to be a small line of pipes, almost like organ pipes. The shirt was cut short to reveal the wearer's midriff up to above their bellybutton an inch. The bottom was a long dress that was slit on the side, reaching all the way up to just below the hip. Lightning frowned at that – she would be donning her shorts, apparently. The boots were simple enough, and the material was sturdy enough, bronze in color.

"Damn…Tifa promised it wasn't that bad…"

_"…Don't worry, Light! I picked the perfect singer for you…you even have the same hair and eye color, so that eliminates the problem of contact lenses and your hair under the wig…don't look at me like that. Come on, I promise!" _

"Hmph."

"Monty?"

"Kupo? Whaddaya want?"

"Could you surround me with some sort of soft shield that won't glow?" Lightning asked as the moogle complied without too much complaint.

The moogle conjured up a thick mist around Lightning, becoming a solid shield around her. "There," Monty Blanc snapped.

"Thanks."

Lightning slipped on the skirt and tied the two loose belts that hung around her waist. Next were the leggings that went to the bottom of her thigh; her boots were hurriedly slipped on. She slipped the shirt on and snapped the wristband to her forearm. Bending down, she tightened the laces of the golden-bronze boots and stood up again, sliding a gold sleeve with a wide opening on her arm. It had flashing lights that jumped up and down, just like the volume adjusters on a stereo.

_How fitting… _

Last was the wig.

Sighing, Lightning gathered her hair and piled it on her head, then put the curly pink wig on, annoyed at the extra weight that the waist-length curls brought to her head. Bangs that were slightly swept to the side annoyed Lightning. But she could deal.

After all, this was an important operation that affected her saving Serah.

The last thing that was left was the headband and mic. She slid the mic into the wig, feeling the strange yet soothing pulse of the earpiece. Attaching the mic to the earpiece that glowed a steady blue, Lightning was nearly ready to impersonate.

Pressing her hand against Monty's shield she stepped out to find Cloud waiting for her. He had already stashed his clothes and weapon behind the garbage, where Tifa would be by to pick up after we had left. All according to plan so far.

Cloud felt completely embarrassed by his ridiculous clothes, which were much too perky and…singer-ish for him. However, he was willing to sacrifice his pride in order to capture this girl.

"So? Anything wrong?" Lightning asked.

"Nope. You look exactly like her. Although she smiles more…"

"Just pain the number already."

A tube of red paint was also included in the package of clothes. Cloud used the thin brush it came with to paint a robotic-looking 03 on Lightning's forearm above the band. He stepped back and observed.

"Well?"

"Welcome to Edge…Luka Megurine."

"Ditto, Kaito."

* * *

"So, are we ready?" Lightning asked, adjusting her curled wig once more and tweaking the microphone that was actually a device to transmit their voices to Cid, Vincent, Barrett, and Tifa, who were all watching their operation to find VOCALOID 01, Hatsune Miku. Yuffie refused to miss out on a chance to watch her favorite Vocaloid and so offered to deliver Cloud and Lightning's Vocaloid clothes before watching the concert later.

The objective was simple: enter in as Luka Megurine and Kaito the Vocaloids (or the human forms that had been introduced to the public), capture Hatsune Miku, and interrogate her on the whereabouts of the Final Artefact, which would be the last artefact Cloud and Lightning needed to open up the crystallized Historia Crux gate in Aerith's church and travel through time. Simple, yet vulnerable to a million things that could go wrong.

Lightning was anticipating this, and had wanted to bring weapons, but their cover would be blown if they were discovered at the entrance or in the concert. Not to mention, a 6-foot sword and a gunblade wouldn't be easy to conceal.

The moogles would be flying out of sight behind stage. Mog claimed he had discovered a secret way to enter into the stadium; yet it was only accessible to he and Monty.

"Ready when you are, kupo!"

"Sure, what the hell."

Lightning couldn't help but smile at the two, grateful for the spark of livelihood they brought into their adventure. If it was just she and Cloud, well…she'd probably shoot herself.

"All right, let's go. Mog and Monty, whatever you do, you _must _stay quiet and out of sight until we've exited with the Vocaloid. If one of you blows it…"

She didn't need to elaborate.

"Kupo!"

"Yeah, sure, lady. Kupo…"

Cloud nudged Lightning, signaling to her. He jutted his finger at the stadium; the roof was beginning to open, and light pierced the night sky like a beacon in the dark. The opening performances were about to start. Without another word, Mog and Monty zoomed off, Mog's crystal bobble glimmering slightly.

"We've got one shot at this. Can you handle it?" Lightning asked, half serious.

"What do you think?"

"…"

"You just worry about yourself. I have a bad feeling things aren't going to go smoothly," Cloud muttered.

"I have a feeling you're right."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **And so, as I promised, _Worlds Collide _is going to be introducing your favorite everything. And when I said "everything", I meant it. You're going to see Vocaloids, anime characters, manga, other video game characters, book characters, movie…everything! This chapter may or may not be in the final thing, or at least different than this chapter…

I'm not so sure about the title, really. I kind of just wanted to call it _"Worlds Collide: Ch. ?.0"_, but that's a little confusing. I typed this up so you guys could read something while you wait for the next chapter in WC, which is Cloud and Lightning's first encounter and battle together. More details to come, but rest be assured, it is going to be awesome!

And back to this story; I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it or not. I probably will do one or more chapters, or update the _RADIO-MOG, KUPO! _instead as the sort of "filler". And yes, I would consider this chapter a filler because it doesn't have a whole lot to do with the main plot, and is being released due to hiatus on the real story.

So I hope you enjoyed a funny twist to the FF worlds, and…

Write on, **WriteFF13**


End file.
